Alice in Sensible Land
by eternallost
Summary: The Mad Hatter pays a visit to Alice's world.  Romance ensues.  Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

11/05/2011

Days were dull in wonderland. Although, all had been restored to its original luster. Sans the Red Queen. As usual, insanity still plagued the kingdom. Yet, the lunacy was cold and monotonous. When everyone was mad, who was unique? Where were the fuddy duddies and "upstanding citizens" to fool with? Where were the people to tell you the "proper" way to live? Where was she…

The White Queen could see the vacant expression on the Mad Hatter's face. Her dainty brows flittered towards empathy. She knew. He hadn't done the futterwacken since- she was here. The Queen glided over towards his seat at the long tea table beside the blossoming cherry trees outside of her castle. She stopped and starred at his now cold tea with a blossom drifting across the surface, with help from the breeze. Her pale hand lightly touched his cheek and he startled out of a dream. "Oh! Your majesty. Lovely spring day. Wouldn't you agree?" He said with a forced smile. She nodded gently and looked up at the flowering trees. "It is, Hatter." She said in a soft voice. "I wonder if she is in bloom, as well." The Hatter replied in the same tone, "Most assuredl-" He stopped himself and his face flushed slightly. "I mean to say- that is-" She hushed him. "I know. I bet that now she is as lovely as a spring day… Say, Hatter-"

He turned towards her embarrassedly, "Yes, my Queen?"

"You mentioned that she should stay here before she left." The queen said with a faint smile.

"Yes, my Queen." He replied, turning back towards his tea.

She paused. Then, said knowingly, "Why did you not ask to go with her?"

Alice had returned from her voyage. There were many exiting things during her exploration. Yet, each night she found herself comparing the fantasy to Wonderland. She'd hate to admit it, but she'd compared people too. She let out a soft sigh, as she stood on her porch in the oncoming twilight. The cup of Earl Grey in her hands let of steam to warm her face in the slightly chilled air of a spring evening. Her thoughts returned to Wonderland when she realized- was the old tree stump still nearby? Her heart beat slightly faster. It was a different apprehension than what she felt in seeing the new world. This time, it felt like anticipation. Like she could reach a certain gratification that had been long lacking. She tried to calm herself. After all, she was growing older. And, she had chosen to become part of the civilized world. Yet, the girl inside of her counted the impossibility that remained in her mind, "Wonderland exists."

The sound of her feet thumping on the soft ground and snapping twigs in the wood echoed within her ears with the rhythm of her heart. For some reason, she felt that she had to rush towards the spot or it would disappear forever. Breath came in bursts out of her mouth, warm from her lungs. A smile spread on her face, when she saw the soft outline of the stump in the twilight. Suddenly a figure with something like a top hat crossed her path. She couldn't stop her momentum. The figure caught her with apprehension as both of them tumbled to the ground, winded. Alice felt like her face buried in straw; it was curly straw. The sent was familiar. She raised her head slightly as her eyes caught the gaze of the emerald ones she had seen frequently in dreams. The Hatter. Any breath that she had was lost. His expression in the sunset was one of disbelief and hesitation. She imagined hers looked quite similar. His voice wavered, "Alice?" Her heart started beating again. If she gave into temptation- lord knows what she would have done. She was thankful that being back in the "real world" had restored her sensibility. She removed herself from on top of him and grasped his bandaged hand. "Yes." She said with a smile. "_The_ Alice?" He said more firmly and he placed a hand on hers, his eyes shining. "Yes." She replied with a laugh, "I'm sure this time."

They walked in tandem, slowly through the brush onto a path back to her house. Both were unsure of what to say. Alice glanced back at the hatter who was gazing at the sky and trees with a look of wonder. She smiled, "welcome to my world." His eyes caught hers and he replied sweetly, "I quite like it." They made their way up the porch steps when Alice had a realization. Where exactly was she taking this mad hatter? She turned to him from the top of the steps, he was one lower. Their eyes were level. "Um-" she started.

"Would you like me to call you Um? Like before?" He questioned genuinely.

"No," she giggled, "What I mean to say is, why did you come to this world? Where will you go?"

He looked down shyly. "Well I got to thinking that I would rather like to see what world created you, Alice." Glancing back up with enthusiasm in his voice he questioned, "Will you show me more?"

The thought crossed her mind, 'what will the neighbors think?' Feeling beyond her years, she begrudged the thought and threw caution to the wind. "Of course, Hatter." She paused nervously at the melding of worlds that was occurring. But why should it be fine for her to explore Wonderland without a member of that world exploring hers?

He flashed a grin as he clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent! Where is your fribjib then?"

Her lips narrowed into a thin line as she questioned her decision.

After much discovery of household appliances, Alice was done with explanations for the day. She sat on the couch. The hatter followed. Alice decided that now would be the time to lay down the rules. "So, this will be your bed for the evening." She patted the cushion with one hand. "I'll be staying upstairs." The hatter looked down at the couch then back up at her. "What if a jabberwocky comes along?" He questioned sincerely. She smiled, "There are no monsters to worry about here." He fidgeted with the pincushion on his wrist. She could tell he was uneasy. She placed a hand on his cheek to match his gaze with hers. "Really and truly." She said warmly. His eyes still showed signs of concern. Then, he nodded slowly. She moved to the foot of the stairs. "Goodnight, Hatter." She whispered. "Goodnight, Alice." He replied from his place on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had changed into her white nightgown and settled into bed. Suddenly, she felt the weight of a body on the edge of her bed. She rolled over and observed the face of a man she had seen many times in dreams, bathed in candlelight. "Hatter-" She started firmly.

He interrupted, "Alice, do you remember the day that you faced the jabberwocky?"

She was silent, then replied, "I do."

He spoke slowly; I wish I could have taken on that burden for you. I wish I could haven slain that monster."

She asked curiously, "Whatever for?"

He looked into her brown eyes a said softly, "To protect you."

She felt her face get warm.

"I had seen you as a little girl. I wanted to protect that little girl from harm. But when I saw you in that armor, I knew that you had grown up. You could fend for yourself. Even slay a demon."

She began to sit up.

"And when you left, I knew that you didn't want or need things like Wonderland. Things like me. You felt that we were childish." He paused and his bushy red eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Is that why you didn't want to stay, Alice?" He questioned, his green eyes searching hers.

His words were true, but his expression tore at her heart. Somehow, she hadn't considered the feelings of these people in Wonderland. Perhaps she did still think of them as figments of her imagination, even when she was there. That depiction was much harder to maintain with a real mad hatter sitting on your bed.

Perhaps if she touched him again, she could be sure.

The hatter inhaled swiftly as he felt Alice's arms surround his waist. He kept his arms up and away from her body- unsure of what to do in this situation. "Alice?" He asked for clarification. She held tighter. His cheeks were inexplicably warm. "Is this a custom in your world?" He asked tentatively. He could feel her balmy breath through his shirt due to her laughter.

"It is." She replied. He saw the mischievous smile cross her beautiful face. "Shall I show you more, as you asked, Tarrant?"

He swallowed at the use of his name. He was unsure of whether this was going to be good or bad. He was always dreadful at wagers. But he chose, "I would."

She said gently, "Close your eyes."

"How can I see if I close my eyes?" He asked.

She replied, "I thought you were mad. All the best people are."

He smiled at the compliment and closed his eyes. "So it seems." He admitted. Suddenly, he could feel a soft pressure on his lips. The texture was like the finest of silk used to compliment the best d'orsay. He opened his eyes to see what it was, and there was Alice. He pulled away nervously. Perhaps he was childish- naive and innocent. What she noted most of all, was inexperienced. He fumbled with words, "What does this custom mean?" She smiled and held one of his hands gently. "What do you feel that it means?"

He cast his eyes away from hers in thought. "All I can feel is warmth and silk and smoothness."

"Does it feel good?" She queried.

He paused and looked back at her, "Yes." He said shyly.

She asked again, "Would you like me to show you more, Tarrant?"

Her tone and use of his name were making his brain go foggy. He closed his eyes. "Alice," he replied as another kiss made his neck tingle. "I'm fairly certain you're why I've gone mad."

She laughed, "I'm fairly certain you've done the same to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Being intimate with a person from another world sure made Alice feel as if she was mad. But, those who are truly in love discover madness within themselves. The noises he would make each time that she touched his translucent skin were enough to make the most sensible person irrational. Of course she blamed him for her actions. But she wouldn't regret it. She half wondered if she bit into him, would she grow to different sizes? If she drank from him… This was all getting too silly. She laughed dizzily at the thought of it all. He smiled at her reckless abandon. She was lying on the bed and her blonde curls were splayed out like a halo framing her face. He caressed her from the top of her head down to her jaw line. "I'd like to make you a hat." He said absent-mindedly. She chuckled even more at the absurdity. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She stopped laughing as she felt his lips brush the tears away. "Salty." He noted. She was suddenly the shy one, starring at his advancement with wide eyes. Her expression brought out something of the alternate personality within him that took the caution away. He said confidently, "I've loved you Alice, for a very long time." Then his expression softened, "How I've missed you every time you went away-" He pulled her lithe form to him and embraced her tightly, melding his lips with hers. He wanted to taste more of her, his tongue seeking hers out. She didn't want to resist and held him close to her. He broke the kiss, "Like candy-" he said in wonder before returning for more. She had unbuttoned his shirt and taken off his scarf without him noticing. He sat back on the bed to glance at his half naked form. "It's quite cold." He said looking back at Alice.

"Would it be alright if I shared my heat with you?" She questioned. "More than alright." He replied, unsure about how to accomplish that feat.

She began to unbutton her nightgown, exposing fair skin similar to the shade of fabric. In her shyness, she asked for his help. He complied. Under the covers, they were able to share heat freely. He studied her curves and memorized their perfection. Meanwhile, she played with the waistline of his pant before exposing him completely. He looked at her for approval, and she blushed. So did he as she placed her lips next to his ear and whispered while on top of him, "I love you, Tarrant." He held her close in a passionate kiss. Nothing could compare to the sensation of her skin on his. It was a finer softness than her lips. This was dangerously addicting. They glanced back at one another in their inexperience, unsure how to take the next step. Unsure of whether that next step should be taken. Alice looked at the experience as if it were a dream, real world be damned. The feeling of her skin was driving the hatter madder and she could sense it. His rough and bandaged fingers on her body were doing the same to her. "Is it okay?" He asked her, with a look of wanting. Every now and then his eyes would shift to amber. She nodded. Swiftly and smoothly, he was guided inside of her. His eyes rolled back with satisfaction, this was true madness. Alice felt sharpness at first, which subsided under the pleasure that he was giving her. He peppered her with kisses and words of his love for her.

The hatter propped himself up over Alice's body. "Alice-" He started apprehensively, "If you are going to leave again, would it be alright if I come with you?" Her chocolate eyes met his emerald ones. She smiled and said warmly, "I've grown accustomed to imagining several impossible things before I sleep. It will be much easier when I have you to share my bed with."


End file.
